uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Test .onion
p7amjopgric7dfdi.onion 'Email Submition' After going to the .onion page, a welcome message, a summary and rules of an multiple answer test and a list of instructions for the creation of an email would appear. The message posted on the .onion was the following: -----BEGIN PGP SIGNED MESSAGE----- Hash: SHA1 Welcome, and congratulations. We have been pleased with your teamwork. While teamwork is most important, we must also test you individually. For this reason, we have devised a short written test. In recognition of the fact that each individual contributes differently (and there is no "right" way to contribute), this test has no "right" or "wrong" answers. It is designed to show us how you think and how resourceful you are. Each question is timed, and any answer provided after the time has expired will not be accepted. You are free to research the questions, but keep this time limit in mind. Asking fellow participants or friends for help and/or their answers is not allowed. Do not publish these questions. At this time, we ask that you create a new email address to be used for communication for the rest of the challenge. It should be: * New * Not associated with your identity in any way * Created with a web-based email provider, not a temporary/disposable address * Should not include identifying words (e.g., "cicada," "3301," etc). You will also need to create a GPG key for use with this address and upload it to the keyservers. Once you have completed the above, enter the email address below to receive your ID number. Keep this ID number, as you will use it begin the test. Each person may only register once. Good luck. -----BEGIN PGP SIGNATURE----- Version: GnuPG v1.4.11 (GNU/Linux) iQIcBAEBAgAGBQJQ+YMmAAoJEBgfAeV6NQkPJakQAJnYqlC4dZrCxj2nbRYbGQg2 WsAtQJTt/8E6sXT5gZmlM7cQyKijIaa6WU2jXEtRwHdWXMmSazXs0Sbg/kxxJZiF bL0u1+HOOgWX780/Fx3KHM3gImYp+EtOKGLcF/VR5px7HApKAfXBYGZB5ZUga3su odLN1wdDqwVN59U8vlvYYD5MFVqyOO77zJeL61hJ1PRvGVbcRw5vhSRz640j2T5e gpWs3gM5Ya5BDwvQpsK4Ysgb7KgYYw5H/e50r9sFGRApcZPG0+5qkoFSDQh/6IfH G6+DRMwdtD2eKURfCSMDYwxRRBsU4c1kWgN8Rqguk3UZuh55V6fpSRRbsnGNWOdD 3I+G8s6dbqC6VW2FRg3Ai64tw5VvN/OBjIk4hgO3UruUr8NM1EZ2FPnilkBH9qAq 3uLzmZ1icyCAgVHdlmqFzW+eXozVFxnhWpJ49Rl1bgnNN0V2PDnGEXZ2qHi6Fmo/ BENGbdBGgh5JkWRBb+XMuiHRGuOX2zp23UHAuevB2jD6KPX8ywunLYNG4wM2xCcc G48c/aVbcSZOaen1088xd0reIXZmMA1BzjjqgEUkSZ2mtwmVUncUpHj2EMhuUeMm PnBPgarvIGglzHxgmzjjWo64DBiVx0iNx2z0V7s9T7fmjOOdyDVBos6Gi9IapZS9 oATLwzKa/5oaT9h9l+5T =dBBp -----END PGP SIGNATURE----- Enter your email address here: 'The Test' It seems to be an ethical test, as Cicada said there are no right or wrong answers. There is a time limit for each question. 'Questions 1-13' Questions 1-13 have the following multiple choice as answer: *True *False *Indeterminate *Meaningless *Self-Referential *Game Rule *Strange Loop *None of the Above 'Question 1:' Observation changes the thing being observed. The Observer Effect: *In science, the term observer effect refers to changes that the act of observation will make on a phenomenon being observed. This is often the result of instruments that, by necessity, alter the state of what they measure in some manner. *In information technology, the observer effect is the potential impact of the act of observing a process output while the process is running. For example: if a process uses a log file to record its progress, the process could slow. * Observer-expectancy effect of psychology, how people change their behavior when aware of being watched. 'Question 2:' Disregarding color blindness, any arbitrary color looks the same to all people. 'Question 3:' Grass is only green due to a relationship between the grass, light, and your mind. 'Question 4:' What you are is more important than what you do. The same has also been found in the Warning pastebin 'Question 5:' If A is not true, then it must be. The well known liar (or liar's) paradox. The simplest version of the paradox is the sentence: ' This statement is false. (A)' *If (A) is true, then "This statement is false" is true. Therefore (A) must be false. The hypothesis that (A) is true leads to the conclusion that (A) is false, a contradiction. *If (A) is false, then "This statement is false" is false. Therefore (A) must be true. The hypothesis that (A) is false leads to the conclusion that (A) is true, another contradiction. Either way, (A) is both true and false, which is a paradox. However, that the liar sentence can be shown to be true if it is false and false if it is true has led some to conclude that it is "neither true nor false". This response to the paradox is, in effect, the rejection of the claim that every statement has to be either true or false, also known as the principle of bivalence, a concept related to the law of the excluded middle. 'Question 6:' You cannot step into the same river twice. Heraclitus' famous quote: "Τα πάντα ρει, μηδέποτε κατά τ´αυτό μένειν" meaning "Everything flows, nothing stands still." Another translation with the same meaning is "You cannot step into the same river twice." 'Question 7:' We get hundreds of millions of sensations coming into our minds at any moment. Our brain can't process them all so it categorizes these signals according to our belief systems. This is why we find evidence to support our beliefs and rarely notice evidence to the contrary. 'Question 8:' I am the voice* inside my head. *(You undoubtedly just thought "I don't have a voice in my head." That is the voice the question is referring to.) 'Question 9:' 1 = 0.999999... 'Question 10:' There is no truth. 'Question 11:' All things are true. 'Question 12:' This sentence is false. 'Question 13:' People who only study material after a test do better than those who do not study at all. 'Question 14' Two people are standing by a lake. One says, "that's a lovely reflection in the water." The other says "I see no reflection, but it's a fascinating assortment of fish, plants, and rocks within the water." Which one is lying? Question 14 has the following multiple choice as answer: *The person who sees the reflection *The person who sees the fish *Both *Neither 'Questions 15-20' Questions 15-20 don't have multiple choice BUT you were free to write what you want. 'Question 15:' What does the word "it" refer to in the following sentence: It is dark outside? 'Question 16:' The mathematical operation known as addition is modeled after what? 'Question 17:' Explain, in your own words, what mathematical principle is relied upon for the security of Shamir's Secret Sharing Scheme. 'Question 18:' In the programming language of your choice, write a function that returns a function that returns the value 3301. 'Question 19:' Name similarities between reality and the concept of the "News Feed" on facebook? 'Question 20:' In the programming language of your choice, write a function that sums digits of a number until it is one digit, by calling itself.